When I grow up, I won't be an angel
by Kate-foreverfan
Summary: Two girls, a princess & an angel. A life, full of promise & happiness. But people grow, evolve and persevere. And then there is only one you can trust with all that you are. (It's a WIP, so some changes may occur. You'll be notified) T for now
1. Chapter 1 How different we are

Title: When I grow up, I won't be an angel (Mitchsen) Work In Progress  
Rating: T  
Pairing: Aubrey/Beca  
Genre: AU, Humor, Romance, Drama  
Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me; I just like playing with them.  
Notes: Written for me, myself & mine

Summary: Two girls, a princess & an angel. A life, full of promise & happiness. But people grow, evolve and persevere. And then there is only one you can trust with all that you are.

Chapter 1. How different we are...

_**September, 1991**_

A lovely day in Russell County, Alabama. The streets of the county awash with sunlight conveyed the sense of peace and consistency. For some people the feeling of permanence was essential, for others it brought that tiny piece of comfort at certain times. For Angelica Posen it was just an inevitable fact of life. The anal, rule-abiding _way_ of life, which comes when you marry young, out of obligation and without much love.

The only happiness out of this marriage was received from Angelica's daughter Aubrey. Presently little 2-month-old Bree was quietly snoozing in the stroller. The baby was warmly clothed and covered with blanket. With air gently ruffling her blonde hair Aubrey was a picture of all that is good in the world.

Today Angelica's husband was at Fort Benning, wrapping up his final schedule plans and other paperwork. Colonel Posen was transferred to the Fort in Georgia a mere year ago. Then they haven't planned on having a baby just yet. Though Lloyd wanted a son, he never quite made the demands on the time, pretty confident in his viral capability and that his wife wouldn't dare to leave him. The crux of such confidence was of course the Franklins, who gave their daughter up for marriage. Angelica still didn't understand their motives fully. Just that her parents were sure she would be much happier and well-off in life being someone's wife than pursuing her dreams.

When Aubrey was born, Lloyd was regretful. He made a point in telling Angelica that it was expected of her to recover swiftly and be certain to produce him an heir. Mister Posen paid little attention to the squirming child in the bassinet.

After two months Angelica started to give up on her husband to be that father to his daughter she wanted him to be. Her little princess didn't deserve such aloofness and Angelica swore that little Bree wouldn't feel loveless as long as her mother was alive.

This sunny Wednesday Angelica didn't expect Lloyd to return from the base. With her still recovering from childbirth and his total lack of interest in Aubrey it wasn't a surprise. The girls' afternoon stroll led them to the pond. It housed several geese and was filled with little islets of algae. Pushing the stroller nearer to the gate surrounding the pond, Angelica bent to get some bread from under the buggy.

Pieces of white bread floated down to the greedy mouths of geese. Angelica quickly crumbled some more of the loaf. Suddenly she heard a laugh nearby. Turning to her right she saw a woman – a pregnant girl, much like herself not so long ago. The girl wore bright colours, her coat was a light beige, but the warm dress peeking from under the edge of it was an astounding purple. Angelica felt a little inadequate. She herself wore prim clothes as was dictated by the rules of Posen behavioral code, her blonde hair was always tied up in a sophisticated bun, and she so wanted to let loose a little, at least somewhere.

"Hi! I'm Cristina." The girl held out her hand and Angelica couldn't resist accepting the greeting. "Cristina Mitchell." Cristina had a dark brown hair that fell in smooth waves down her shoulders. She had a very inviting personality, Angelica could tell.

"Angelica Posen. It's nice to meet you." Angelica surprised herself. She was so used to meeting Lloyd's co-workers (whom she didn't like one bit) and telling them 'it has been a pleasure', that this first genuine liking of Cristina had her stumped.

"Have you been living here long? My husband and I moved here just under 6 weeks ago. And, frankly, I'm a little confused. Topographical cretinism is a scourge of mine."

"Just a little bit more than a year. Don't worry, you'll get your bearings in no time." Angelica wanted to help this poor thing. "Why don't we take a little walk and hit the basics?"

"Oh, Angelica, that would be great! I haven't yet met here anyone properly. I find it sometimes difficult approaching new people. But you seemed nice." Cristina's face was illuminated with relief. "And that little munchkin of yours is so cute!"

"Cristina, trust me, that is an understatement. So, how far are you along?" The blonde woman was curious.

"Well, it's approximately my 4-5th month. We've estimated her arrival somewhere in February next year." Exhilaration was nearly overflowing Cristina and Angelica couldn't not be happy for her.

"Her? You know that its a girl? We didn't want to know for sure until the birth. Witch turned out for the better or I wouldn't have had my husband even for the last few months of my pregnancy." Angelica was bitter, yes, she could admit at least that.

"Yes, it's a girl. We are not big fans of mysteries, when it concerns such basic things." Cristina laughed again. "Though Derek still fights me on every name I come up with." She noticed the sadness on Angelica's face.

"I take it, not everything is good in your home life?" Angelica didn't know what it was, but Cristina called out to her, something wanted her to be sincere, and it whispered to her that this woman came to her not by chance.

"No, not for a long time.. And maybe it never was that good to begin with." She decided to leave it for now. "My light now is Bree. My little princess." Just then a cry was emitted from the inside of the stroller.

"Well, here we go." Angelica moved the buggy to the safe position and got the baby. "Hey, my little one. You're awake now?" The bluest eyes that all the children have blinked sleepily. "So, princess, let's meet mommy's new friend, Cristina." Angelica has seen the look on Cristina's face. It was full of longing and love that you can't help but feel for all infants. Cristina's hand went to her belly and caressed the baby bump lovingly.

"Here, take her." The hands that accepted the girl from Angelica's were steady and welcoming. Aubrey, who has started fussing just a little, settled at once, studying the strange but nice face flowing above her.

"Cristina, meet my daughter, Aubrey Jessica Posen."

_**February, 1992**_

Cristina was in labour for the last 7 hours. Derek Mitchell was finding it difficult to stay calm. The meaning of calm flew out of the window the second he picked up his phone and heard his wife hollering "Derek frickin' Mitchell! My waters broke, I'm on my way to the hospital! If you're not there when we come in, it will be hell to PAY!" He didn't even have the chance to ask even one question. The time showed 14:37.

_He managed. Arrived just in time with Janell's car. Their eccentric neighbour agreed to help out just in case the labour began and Derek wasn't at home._

"_Oh, you're so lucky you're here! Derek, I really need you right now!" Cristina's appearance was disheveled and you could easily say that she was in pain. And when Cristina experienced any kind of discomfort she had a tendency to let loose. What it really meant she had no filter on her mind-to-mouth route._

"_You! Where have you been?" his wife was clearly past the point of pleasantries. And also any sense of what exactly she needed from her husband._

"_Sweetie, I was just leaving the school. My last class has just finished and I had a phone in my han..."_

"_Shut up! Don't care. Okay. We're here. Everything's fine. And she's ready to come out." Cris always ranted when agitated. They were just placed in the delivery room and Derek watched as Cristina was hooked up to all the necessary machines._

"_She's just as bullheaded as you." Derek felt helpless, and saying this gave him on ounce of relief._

"_Wants everything at once but to gain it she makes her own way." The woman smiled. "That just like you, Derek. So don't go spouting who she takes after more. Already." New contraction hit the brunette and she clenched her teeth to hold the scream in. "And she's not even in the world properly." Cristina's voice held all the love Derek felt her sharing with their baby during the pregnancy. It rang with pride. "My girl. My Rebeca." Time couldn't be moving any more slower._

Now, 6 hours later his daughter still refused to leave her mother's womb. Derek was exiled from the room on 4th hour due to his wife's claim that he was distracting her. Such an announcement hasn't surprised him in the least. For all his desire Derek couldn't make himself move and even hold Cris's hand, much less rub her back and the rest. He was of no use to her right then.

Sitting here he contemplated his life. In his youth Derek was quite shy, clumsy although sweet guy. He never was a ladies' man. Meeting Cristina Juno Wallace was a gift. Getting to have a life with her equaled having a roll of parchment with Derek & Cristina Mitchell's love story and subsequent Happily Ever After written down unfold before him. Maybe he did spend too much time in his work in the world of Comparative Literature, aspiring to become a Professor. He viewed everything in his life through the prism of literature. Not everybody could live with that.

The name discussion started from the moment they found out they were having a baby. Lists upon lists were perused, arguments held and no consensus was in sight. Upon hearing her murmur _'My Rebeca'_ Derek accepted his defeat in this matter. And he finally understood that no matter how much he loved Cristina, and no matter how much she loved him... They were finite.

One more hour of anxious waiting and the doctor came out to see him.

"Derek Mitchell?"

"Yes, yes, that's me! How's my wife? And the baby?" The questions poured out of him like an avalanche.

"Mr. Mitchell, calm down. There is no need to worry. Your wife handled everything excellently. Now she's resting." The doctor smiled encouragingly.

"And my baby? Is she ok?"

"The baby is in great health. It seems she just didn't want the closeness with her mother to end." At this phrase of the doctor Derek couldn't hide his smug smile. "Like mother like daughter. Both exceptionally stubborn."

"You may go in and see them. Everything should be placed in order." The doctor shook Derek's hand and pushed him gently in the direction of the hospital room his wife and daughter have been moved to.

Derek made his way slowly to the door. He didn't know how it would affect him seeing his wife after she has given him another greatest gift known to men, when he had almost abandoned her, not necessary physically, but emotionally for certain. Even if it was for _one second_.

Cristina was reclined in the hospital bed, her hand stretched to reach a small cot. She was humming something, it seemed some kind of a lullaby. He made his way closer to them.

"Hey, Crissi." He whispered. Cristina turned her face to him, the smile she gave Derek was blinding.

"Hi, Der." The woman motioned to him come closer. He made another step and now could see the tiny baby lying in the small bed and looking everywhere with her unfocused eyes.

"Can I pick her up?" He wasn't very confident but the desire to hold this precious thing overweighted all his fears. His wife nodded encouragingly.

Gently Derek placed his right hand under the infant's head, left hand at that moment place directly under its back. Carefully maneuvering the girl he placed her head on the crook of his left elbow. The baby, with the wisp of dark hair, nestled comfortably in his arms and it seemed looked straight into his eyes. Derek Mitchell fell in love. In that kind of love all parents have for their children. Or at least those who are capable of any love at all.

"We didn't come up with a final name for her, have we?" He still was looking deeply in the eyes of this little angel. The colour reminded him of the sky before the storm. His girl's eyes were a deep shade of midnight blue.

"Rebeca Mitchell. As it was me who has pushed her out _and_ didn't get _any_ kind of substantial help from her husband, I think it's only right." That, of course, stung. But, on the other hand, Cristina never made such jabs for them not to have the desired effect. The girl in his arms began fussing. A mild panic started clambering on his soul.

"Still, I got dibs on the middle name." Derek tried to make some light of this fair but at the same somewhat painful topic.

Cristina nodded her head. Derek looked down at his little angel. "It's a beautiful Friday, 7th of February. Welcome to the world, Rebeca."

He then moved to the bed and placed his little girl in her mother's arms. Where she undoubtedly belonged. And again, looking at how his Cristina was cooing at Rebeca, he knew that even his daughter wouldn't keep Derek at their side forever.

A week after the prolonged stay at the hospital (at Derek's insistence) Cristina was finally able to sit down on the bed in her very own house. With Beca sleeping in the cot near the bed, the same cot she personally assembled together, Cristina was able to relax, lying under the blanket. Derek went to the school today, and so she was planning on finishing sorting through her hospital bag and organizing the stuff for infants so that she knew where everything was.

"Hello? Cris?" The voice was coming up from the stairs and as its source approached the bedroom, Cristina felt ridiculously happy that her friend was here.

Angelica carefully opened the bedroom door and walked in with Aubrey quietly nestled on her hip. The 7-month-old girl started smiling when she saw the brunette. She squirmed stretching her arms to Cristina. In the last months of Cris's pregnancy Angelica has become her good friend. And little Aubrey wormed her way in Cristina's heart and took the place right beside her unborn daughter.

"Ti!" Bree was almost jumping out of her mother's arms now. The Posen girls didn't visit Cristina for the last two weeks. First Lloyd was given a few days off and where it couldn't be said he didn't like the Mitchells, at the same time Mr. Posen considered them to be a little undesirable company. The days after that Cristina spent at the hospital. And though she has kept her friend updated on her own and the baby's condition it wasn't the same as seeing Angelica and little Bree in person.

"Oh, little one. Hi." The words were whispered so not to wake up Beca as Cristina accepted the blonde child from her mother and hugged the girl tightly. Aubrey too wound her hands around Cristina's neck. She missed her friend very much.

"Bree was very upset that we couldn't come visit you. She missed you terribly. As did I." After kissing Cris on the cheek and hugging her, Angelica made her way to the crib. She looked at the baby Beca, whispering "Beautiful little angel." She then glanced at Cristina holding her own daughter, "How long has she been sleeping?"

"A few hours, she's going to wake up soon." Cristina then smiled. "Bring her here." Angelica without hesitation picked Beca up and made her way to the bed. Little Bree looked at the new baby her mother was holding and tried to move closer.

"I think someone might be a little jealous." Cristina sat Aubrey down on her knees and turned so that both of them were facing Angelica. "No, it seems Aubrey likes her." Angelica was watching her daughter's face closely and didn't notice anything but curiosity. Bree was now halfway on her mother's lap, looking closely at Beca. Both women watched with great interest as the blonde girl stretched her hand to the infant girl and touched her nose and cheek. Beca didn't appreciate that and scrunched her face adorably, which in turn made little Bree laugh. Cristina caressed Aubrey's head and pecked her nose.

Angelica ran her fingers down Beca's face and gently noted "I think, our girls will be really fast friends."

"If it happens, I will be very happy. This little munchkin of yours is very hard not to love." The rarely spoken topic wasn't to be brought up now. The situation hasn't improved in the Posen household and Cristina tried to support Angelica in any way a good friend would deem possible.

"Hm, I suppose it's time to officially introduce you three." Cris looked at her slowly awakening daughter in the hands of her only real friend in this city and then at the blonde child in her own arms.

"Angelica and Aubrey Posen, my daughter, Rebeca Jillian Mitchell."


	2. Chapter 2 And how alike

_**Guys, most of the stuff comes from the Powers that Be. The events may be a little bit schematic. We're now forming a background for the story itself. Bear with me. I love you! So sometimes places & things and their location are a little jumbled. All for the purpose of my story plot! Thus, in advance, A HUGE APOLOGY! I'm sorry for any space-time continuum mess!**_

_**P.S. Don't forget the poll!**_

* * *

**Chapter 2. ...And how alike.**

_**July, 1995**_

Colonel Lloyd Posen surveyed the troops before him. "Attention! Right turn!" He barked out, the soldiers executing as one. This was what he liked so much about being an officer and serving his country. A set list of guidances that were as easy to live by as breathing. Civilians couldn't comprehend why someone would 'restrict' themselves, but for Lloyd Aaron Posen, soon-to-be-promoted to Colonel for the U.S. Army, this life represented true freedom. The ability to exercise his executive position over the summer manoeuvres of 1995, was just a soothing balm to the disappointment, burning his soul. The firstborn he so hoped would be a son was nothing more than a flimsy girly girl who would require a training on all together different level. And to further burden him his wife, Angelica, had discovered that it would be almost impossible for her to bear another child.

This week was the girl's birthday. He told Angelica not to spoil the child but she was so willful. And though Lloyd held little love for both his wife and daughter he still prided himself an honorable man. And such man never hits a woman or a child. He reminded Angelica that soon Aubrey would have to start adopting the right views and morals of life. He has watched Angelica with Aubrey and was certain that he would be able to correct all the mishaps in the girl if any were present. The time was still his.

The overconfidence of one Lloyd Posen had no boundaries. He was so sure of his own superiority and the rightness of his ways that he never paid attention to his wife's milieu. The downfall of all notable leaders was forgetting the importance of every single person in your life.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

"Bree!" the happy squeal could be heard for miles.

Today was the 7th of July and Aubrey's 4th birthday. Angelica was secretly glad that Lloyd had gone to his war games and wouldn't be here to ruin the party for his daughter. As Angelica started to discover Lieutenant colonel Posen wished to approach the upbringing of Aubrey as some sort of training. She surmised from Lloyd's parting speech that it was expected from her just to accept her husband's will and do not interfere. She sure as hell wasn't planning to do so.

"Beca!" The girls crushed into each other, hugging and laughing enthusiastically. Aubrey smiled very rarely in the presence of her father. But as his presence was often required at the Fort, Bree was free to be herself which was a happy bright little girl. And Beca was all the incentive Aubrey needed.

Cristina stepped out of the house on the deck and examined the preparations that had taken place in the backyard of the Posen estate. "How was the trip to your folks'?" Angelica asked, having just finished checking up the setting of the tables for the party. The hired help began further arranging the food and drinks in different areas – both for kids and their parents.

"It was good. California has that effect on you. Everything seems more bright. Mom and Dad love Beca and miss her." The Mitchells had gone to Cristina's parents for the Independence Day festivity and returned to Russell County just in time for Aubrey's birthday. Both Angelica and Cristina were informed by their respective daughters that the girls under no circumstances wanted to miss spending their birthdays apart. And so a third year in a row two women coordinated the time to make that happen. As both Aubrey and Beca had little circle of buddies, usually they stuck together wherever they went. "And they are worried about Derek and me." Cristina added in more subdued voice. Angelica shared some of the concern the Wallaces harbored about their daughter's relationship with her husband. It were the little things. And little things are known to either mend or break the situation. Presently Dr. Derek Mitchell was at the literature conference in Detroit and would only arrive home in a week. Angelica clicked her tongue in displeasure.

Two women watched as their girls went to the playground. The swings were placed closely to the ground so the girls could be on them without supervision. Paired up slides were placed before some mattresses. Beca climbed up the slide, preparing for the ride. Aubrey went around and was now bouncing on the soft mat. The mats were placed in a way that when landing the kids would bounce a little. After her dive Beca jumped on Aubrey's back, and they started running and making flying noises.

"Girls, be careful!" Cristina and Angelica admonished simultaneously.

"Yes, mommies!" Came the usual dual reply.

"Our little menaces. Becs was whining at the end of the visit. Dad was very surprised to see that his stoic granddaughter could whine." Angelica smiled fondly at Cristina's remark. "Although Bree went to the kindergarten, she was snappy too. They are spoiled by each other's company too much."

"Eli, don't fret. Everything will be ok. Maybe Beca will manage to gain some of Aubrey's friends for herself today."

"Oh, right. That reminds me." Angelica spoke louder. "Aubrey, your guests will be coming soon! Don't go running too much or we will have to go and change your attire again, ok, sweetie?" She then took Cristina by her hand and led her inside.

The girls now were sitting on the swings, slowly swaying. Beca noticed that after Gelica's words both their moms went inside the house. She tried to see where they went, but couldn't do so without leaving her spot.

"Soon? Beca, c'mon! You gotta be ready to meet everyone!" The exuberance Aubrey projected was to be expected.

Last November Angelica became involved with a organization, that was helping children, and so she had to send Aubrey to the kindergarten. Though she was loath to let go of her daughter, Cristina persuaded her that it would be better for girls to have some other friends than just each other. Both women were kind of reclusive and their children spent an inordinate amount of time together. And she also pointed out that Angelica herself could start on realizing those dreams of hers. At the kindergarten her daughter has made some acquaintances, witch were deemed worthy coming to her birthday party.

"Bree, do I have to?" Beca's voice sounded wary. She wasn't a big fan of new people. "What if I don't like them? Or they don't like me?" Hesitance and worry came form Beca.

"Don't be silly! Why won't you like them!?" Aubrey was genuinely surprised. "Nuh uh. Bree, you didn't like Kitty when you met her. And she was nice to you!" Beca responded. Bree's face scrunched. "She has a stupid name! Does she meows still?" Stupid girl. Why did Beca have to be friends with her? Bree didn't understand.

"See! You're mean to her! What if your friends are mean to me?" Beca has been going to the day care for 6 months now when Cristina had decided that she too wasn't going to be a stay-at-home wife anymore, patiently waiting on her husband to return. The kids were nice and she even made a friend. But still Aubrey was her bestest friend and Beca took her opinion very closely to heart. And even when Kitty was funny and great to play with, Beca was missing Aubrey.

"No. I'm not! I'm just..." Aubrey was interrupted by Angelica calling from the house. "Aubrey, Mrs. Dover and Gracie are here! Come!" Jumping off the swings, Bree looked at sullen Beca and waved her over. "Come on, Bec! It'll be fun! And..." Aubrey started to inhale more air to continue when Beca nodded.

"'Kay, we will go! Relax." The smile on Aubrey's face made Beca forget some of her apprehension. Still she didn't rush getting off and making her way to where Aubrey was already standing.

"Aubrey! Gracie's here!" Angelica called out again. The girls trotted down the hall to the main entrance. There was standing a black-haired girl with a box in her hands. Her mother Mrs. Dover

was conversing with Angelica, handing her the flyers, "Dear, we were so glad to get an invitation! Oh, here. I thought I would bring some stuff for you to see for our organization." Angelica wasn't that glad to involve business talk in the time reserved for her family, noted Cristina to herself, approaching the lobby.

"Thank you, Marjory. It was very nice of you!" Shoving the papers on the pier-glass table, Angelica directed the attention to three girls. "Aubrey, come say 'Hi'. And introduce your friends!"

"Gracie, hi! This is Beca!" Beca gingerly held out her hand to the girl for a shake. It was accepted with as much enthusiasm. "Hi, Becky." Gracie then cheerfully thrusted the box she was holding in Aubrey's hands. "Happy birthday!" Bree excitedly sprung to the fubsy sofa to unwrap it.

Beca looked on at this with some kind of upset. Her name was Beca, not anything else. And Bree didn't correct her friend. She was busy now getting a hold of the present. Before Beca could go up to her, another doorbell rang. Aubrey, who now held an enormous doll in her hands (the ugliest thing ever, if you asked Beca), ran up to the door. Her mother was just about to open it and Beca could see the silhouettes of more children.

Cristina watched how Angelica tried to steer the newly arrived parents to the backyard and at the same time telling Aubrey to postpone the unwrapping of her presents. "Sweetie, just put them on the sofa and later we will return to them," Cristina smiled down at the blonde girl. "Ok, Tina!" Bree agreed, before she went to the door again to greet her friends. Cristina then approached the two couple of parents "Good day, I'm Cristina, Angelica's friend. Let me show you to where the party will be taking place." She started to lead them further into the house. Turning around she caught sight of Angelica's thankful smile, as in that moment the doorbell made another sound.

Beca suddenly felt a little bit left out. Seeing the happy smile on Aubrey's face and how engrossed she became with her friends and presents (not to mention unexplainable stink eye Beca was getting from Gracie), Beca decided to make some room for Bree's guests. Aubrey just bounded past her to the sofa with a new heap of gifts and Beca grasped the sleeve of her dress.

"I'm gonna go, find mom." Aubrey's excitement dimmed. "Why? C'mon, we're gonna go play at playground." Beca waved in the kitchen's direction. "I just wanna drink something." She turned around and ran to look for Cristina, not giving Aubrey much time to answer.

Aubrey watched Beca go, her brows furrowed. One of her guests' moms spoke, distracting her, "Aubrey, show Mary and Mike where you'll be celebrating!" Bree turned to her kindergarten buddies and smiled. "Yeah, Mike, Mary, let's go get Gracie and play!" Aubrey turned again to try and see where did Beca go, but she couldn't. A little upset that Beca didn't seem in the mood, Bree went on with the other two children.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

Having found her mother Beca stayed close to her. After about five minutes Cristina asked her "Cutie, what's the matter? Why are you here and not with others down on the 'ground?"

"Wanted some lemonade." Sullen voice of her daughter drew Cristina's attention fully to the girl.

"Bec, you're not getting along with Aubrey's friends?"

"Gracie looks at me funny. I don't like it." Cristina tried to hold back a smile at Beca's grumpy face. "Baby girl, never act without knowing all the facts and never leave the situation unresolved." Her daughter looked at Cris with some doubt. "What do you mean, mom?"

"Go and try to make friends with this girl. Besides, Bree will be upset if her friends don't get along."

Scrunching her face, Beca mumbled something. "Bec, what Angelica says about that?"

"_'Speak out loud, so people can respond. Otherwise it's disrespectful.'_" Beca recited. "And what does it mean?" Cristina asked gently. "Sorry, mom. Gelica is right. I said 'Bree's probably busy with her 'mates.'"

"Beca, I'm sure, she is waiting for you to come down there." Seeing her mom smile encouragingly, Beca grinned back and hugged her. "Go, girl. Don't make Bree wait any longer."

"Kay." Cristina watched as she ran to the backyard. 'Ok, good. Now, the other girl.' Cristina could see that Eli was starting to lose her mind. Quickly Cris came up behind Angelica, putting her hand at the woman's lower back and asked "Everything is alright?" The guests' positive response she accepted gladly, though the glance the two hostesses exchanged made Cristina all the more cheerful.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

Slowing down in front of the mats, Beca searched for Aubrey. The blonde was swinging speedily with Mike pushing her. "Don't slow down, Mikey!" Bree's squeals made Beca's stomach churn a little. Bree was having fun, without her. But at that moment Aubrey noticed her best friend and she flew out from the seat to gather Beca in a tight hug.

"Bec! Mike was pushing me on the swings! Come with!" Aubrey dragged Beca by her hand to the swings. Gracie was standing there watching as Mike and his sister Mary were now actively crawling on the monkey bars, their laughter filled the air. Aubrey ran up to the set and, waving them over, began to crawl herself. Gracie and Beca exchanged glances.

"Grai, wanna go slide down?" Beca gestured to the slides, boldly nicknaming the girl. Gracie followed her motion and tentatively smiled. "Sure, let's go."

"Bree, we're on the slides." Beca shouted out. Aubrey, who has just finished her round, jumped down and ran up to her two friends. Nearly colliding with Gracie, she smiled "Great, I wanna train dive!" The infectious smile blossomed on the blonde girl's face. Gracie, grinning herself, took off. "The last one is a stinky shoe!" Both Beca and Aubrey, not expecting this faux pass, bellowed running after her "No fair, Gracie!"

Laughter echoed from the playground. Both the parents and Cristina and Angelica were happy to hear the children were getting along.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

The orange hue of the horizon illuminated the backyard. The hot summer this year was a very fortunate thing. Angelica stood on the deck. The children were finally winding down from their activities and their parents began gathering up to go home. Cristina was never far from her side, helping with everything and providing support when references like 'Oh, Lloyd is not here? What a pity. Why?' or 'You really should pay attention to.. blahh... blahh... blahh' started. Though that quickly passed in the first hour and the conversations never strayed from generic topics. The day was tiring but successful.

Cristina put her hand around Angelica's shoulders. "How are you, Eli? Has the cream of Russell County, Alabama completely tired you out?" The smile could be heard in her voice.

"Cris, don't make fun of it! Thankfully the party is almost over. And what's even better, tomorrow is Saturday."

"Yes, we will have time to unwind and do a thorough clean up. Tomorrow." The brunette squeezed Angelica's shoulder and looked around. "Where are the girls? Have you seen if they wrapped up all the games already?"

"Bree was with Mary on the mats somewhere." Angelica checked the backyard. "And Beca is on the swings. See?" Cristina, tired herself from all the guests (though glad to discover not all of them were stuck ups), turned her eyes and saw her daughter talking with Grace and Mike. All five children were drowsy from all their running around and having a big meal and a dessert.

"It seems the day had a gain for everyone." Angelica was happy to see both Beca and Aubrey so friendly and happy themselves. She was glad that Beca wasn't feeling left out and had a good time. And Angelica could tell that Cris was ecstatic to see her daughter was fairing so well.

The children's parents started coming up to the hostesses and thanking them for a wonderful day.

"The pleasure was all ours. We're happy that everybody had a good time." Everybody gathered at the front door and children were saying goodbyes. Mike and Mary's parents left after a quick farewell and you could see two siblings wave from a car to the three girls standing on a porch.

"Bree, thank you for inviting me! We had a great time!" Gracie hugged Aubrey and turned to Beca. "Becky, till next time?" The cool greeting that they had started with now transformed into light smiles. "Sure, Grai." They still parted with a handshake.

When the Dovers' car departed two girls dashed to the back. Cristina closed the front door, while Angelica followed their daughters.

"They never give up." Two mothers watched as the girls found a tricycle and now were debating who should ride it. "Both dead tired on their feet and still they want to play more!"

"Eli, Bree came up to me with this finding three days ago. We hid it because she wanted to surprise Beca." Cris watched as the blonde girl vehemently shook her head at something Beca was saying. "Said something about wanting this to be kind of a gift."

Angelica saw as Beca smiled winningly at Aubrey and saw her daughter smile back just as radiantly. Then both of them scrambled around the tricycle, Bree mounting it and Beca standing behind her. She was worried for a moment but then felt a nudge to her side. Cris it seemed had gone and fetched them glasses and a half full bottle of red wine.

"They won't get hurt." The certainty of her voice calmed the last of Eli's worries. "I know." They watched as Beca started slowly pushing the tricycle and Aubrey holding tightly on the wheel. Their giggles warmed Angelica's heart.

"A beautiful sight." Cris's words prompted her reply. "Let's drink to many more days as this. The four of us, happy. And together."

"Yes to that. Always." They clinked and continued to watch two little girls ride the tricycle on the deck.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

Due to the holiday and Cristina's promise to help with the cleaning tomorrow, Mitchell girls were staying at the Posens. Getting two hyper girls to bed was a Mission Impossible kind of task. When Cristina finished bathing them, Angelica was finishing up making the bed for Aubrey and Beca.

"Kittens, let's put on some jammies and then you'll sleep." Cris and Eli both swiftly changed the girls' clothes and in a minute were tucking them in.

"Mommy, sing something." Aubrey's voice was muffled from where she tucked her face into the pillow. Beca's eyes were already closed and she was sprawled on her back, mouth slightly open.

"Okay, cutie. But only a little." Angelica turned the lights off and clicked a little night light. "Sleep tight, babies." Only the sound of slow breathing could be heard. Still Angelica gently hummed the words of their favourite lullaby.

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star,__  
__How I wonder what you are.__  
__Up above the world so high,__  
__Like a diamond in the sky.__  
__Twinkle, twinkle, little star,__  
__How I wonder what you are!___

_When the blazing sun is gone,__  
__When there's nothing he shines upon,__  
__Then you show your little light,__  
__Twinkle, twinkle, through the night.__  
__Twinkle, twinkle, little star,__  
__How I wonder what you are!___

_In the dark blue sky so deep__  
__Through my curtains often peep__  
__For you never close your eyes__  
__Til the morning sun does rise__  
__Twinkle, twinkle, little star__  
__How I wonder what you are___

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star__  
__How I wonder what you are_

"Sleep, my little girls. Sleep."

* * *

_**February, 2000**_

As the time went by the birthday parties were becoming less about gathering their friends and more about spending those day together, just the four of them.

The girls spent Sunday February 6th with Gracie at the amusement park, celebrating Beca's eighth birthday a little ahead of time. Gracie's parents were leaving that night and heading for a prolonged business trip, so of course they were taking their daughter with them. All three girls became good friends since Aubrey's fourth birthday party, so as much this day was about Beca just as much it was a temporary goodbye between three girls.

This Sunday the weather was very welcoming of their desires for a great outing. The day was spent going on all the age-appropriate rides. Marge, Angelica and Cristina were watching their daughters, talking about the Dovers' impending trip and such. Three girls were having an immeasurable fun and mostly went to all rides together. At times they paired up and right now Aubrey and Gracie were flying up high on the carousel. Beca was eating an ice cream cone and smiling. Cristina sat beside her on the bench, Marge and Angelica on the right from them. In no time Bree and Gracie came up to them, giggling.

"How was the ride?" Cristina inquired. Aubrey and Gracie squealed excitedly. "One of the best! Becs, why do you have to be afraid of heights?" Bree was quite miffed.

"I'm not afraid of them. Just wary! Gracie likes them as much as you!" Beca tried to justify her lack of joy on this subject.

Grace threw her arm around Aubrey's shoulders and said "Honestly, Aubrey. Not everyone is such height-and-velocity junkie as we are!" Bree made a face at her friend and plopped on Beca's lap. "Share is fair, Bec!" With those word she leaned in and took a bite of the brunette's cone.

"Hey, Bree! Go, ask Gelica or mom to get you your own." Beca's arm had gone around Bree's midsection to keep her from falling. The one holding the ice cream was now stretched as far out as Beca could manage. Gracie was watching the scene smiling, then with a small frown moved to her own mother.

"Yours is tastier!" Aubrey smiled slyly. "Besides, I need to go pee. Tina!" Aubrey jumped from Beca's lap. "Can you take me to the restroom, please?"

"Sure, Peanut. Let's go." Cristina kissed Beca's head and stood up, taking Aubrey by her hand. "We'll be right back!" Aubrey, briefly hugging Beca, waved at them. The group was relaxing in their seating places. Looking around two girls were trying to come up with their next adventure.

"Mom, can I go to the terrarium?" Grace looked at Marge for permission. "What about Aubrey, don't you want to wait for her?"

"She doesn't like snakes that much, Mrs. Dover." Beca stepped in. "We won't be long!" Jumping from her seat to Angelica, the brunette girl tugged at the woman's palm. "Please, Gelica, can we go?"

"Well, sure, go." Angelica was a little taken aback by the sudden burst of Beca's interest in the Serpentes. "Since when you are such an admirer?" She couldn't help but smile at her friend's daughter.

"I'll tell you later! Can we go now?" _'The pout is a powerful weapon of any eight-year-old,'_ Angelica thought to herself, _'especially one you love to pieces.'_ "I don't want Bree missing me."

"Yes, girls. But be careful!" The echo of Marge's words followed the running girls.

"The bathroom will take Cris and Bree up to 10 minutes with all the walking at best. If there is no line." Angelica mused. "And the entrance to the pit is right before us." Marge added. "We will give them 15. The terrarium is not very big here." Angelica raised her chin questioningly. "Gracie adores those sleazy things. Seems she found someone to share her passion with."

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

The two brunettes were standing in front of the glass, looking in and holding their breaths.

"Look at this beauty!" in reverence whispered Gracie. Beca's eyes were wide as she tried to engrave every little detail of the serpent into her memory. "Coral cobra! I've only seen it at your pictures!"

"Today's their feeding day. We need to look around quickly!" Gracie clasped their hands and tugged Beca deeper in tho the room. "I wanna show you my favorite!"

"They have green and black mambas here? Wow!" Gracie turned to her friend at that particular statement. "You remembered?" Grace's voice was filled with wonder.

"Course! The pictures you took from that trip in Africa – I loved them! Frankly I liked the black mambas more, their..."

Beca couldn't finish speaking as all the air was knocked out of her by Grace's embrace. Her hands were fused at Beca's back, her face pressed in the girl's shoulder.

Beca's hands went around the clinging girl's waist. "Ow, Grai, what's wrong?"

"I'm just so glad that you're here!" Gracie started rambling. "None of my friends really likes snakes and they call me freaky, and I don't get to talk much about it, and to show the pictures, and my mom is starting to freak out too and my dad asked me to tone it down." She gulped for more air. "I dunno what that means exactly. And I'm just soo glad that you like them too, and that you remembered my favorite and Aubrey..."

"Wow, wow, slow down. Grai, you shouldn't listen to anybody, who insults your interests. As long as you're not gonna let out the snakes and allow them to eat everyone in sight, I say you're free to do what ever you like with them." Beca grinned at the girl who now was positively beaming. Letting their hand entwine once more, she breathlessly uttered. "Tell me there's at least one sand boa and a king cobra here!"

Grace was ecstatic and started jumping. "There's gotta be!"

"Come on, we should be fast! Bree and mom won't be gone much longer. She wanted to go on the Ferris Wheel, too." Beca's enthusiasm was welcomed but Grace felt a little hurt.

Not comprehending why she suddenly felt that, Gracie pointed to their right. "We should check in there. And I love Ferris Wheel too!"

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

They did manage to find a beautiful, you could even say magnificent sand boa. Sadly no king cobras were present, but Beca was absolutely sure that they would find one in live view to see for themselves someday. After all their findings were discussed Beca and Gracie made their way outside. There they were ambushed by a hyper Aubrey, who told them that she had ridden a carousel once more while waiting for them and that they were ready to head for a final attraction.

"It's great that all of us love the Ferris Wheel." The blonde girl was positively beaming, her fingers intertwined with Beca's and swaying a little. Grace was walking on Beca's other side, her face full of anticipation for the ride.

The girls were small and they managed to fit in one carrier. The evening was enveloping the park, which added a hint of mysteriousness to it. Squeezed between two girls, her hands on either of their shoulders, Beca could only see the sun's golden rays and breathe the cleanest air.

Aubrey couldn't believe how great this day had been. She spent it with her friend who sadly was leaving for a still unidentified amount of time. Aubrey would miss Gracie. But she was sure that she would never have to miss Beca because her best friend would always be with her. Snuggling closer to Beca, Bree tried to imprint this evening and the feeling of closeness with her friends in her mind.

Gracie was beginning to feel the sadness she was pushing away all day. And what a day it had been. She has never expected to meet the same level of interest in her hobby from any of her friends. And though she and Beca were pretty close, Gracie kind of felt as if she was intruding when all three of them were together. Aubrey and Beca were inseparable in a strange way. But today she felt the missing piece of her connection to Beca fall into place. Grace was sure that now she could fully call both Aubrey _and _Beca her friends.

When the ride came to an end Aubrey was sleepy and after getting out of the cubicle she firmly hugged Gracie, wished her good luck and told her to come back soon. Then she promptly was taken from being half asleep on Beca's shoulder to the car by Angelica, waving halfheartedly.

"Thank you for today, Beca. I had a great time." The girls were slowly trotting to the cars where Angelica was sitting in the back seat with already sleeping Aubrey. Cristina was talking to Marjory between their vehicles.

"Nah, I'm glad we got to spent time. Me and Bree gonna miss you." Beca reached for Gracie and pulled her into a hug. "Grai, have fun and no moping, kay?" Grace clutched at Beca's shirt tightly and nodded. "Kay, Becky."

"Ugh, why do you keep calling me that?" The smile at the corner of the brunette's mouth bellied her irritation.

"Just cause. Bye. Say 'Hi' to Bree from me." Grace stepped back to her mother's car and climbed in.

"Sure." Cristina put her hand on her daughter's shoulder, steering her inside.

The cars were revved and two families departed to their homes.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

Today, on Monday, the day of Beca's actual birthday, the girls and their mothers went about the daily routine. Dr. Mitchell was absent on this day, as were becoming the norm. So the school was attended and Angelica and Cristina went about their activities.

In the evening after the great dinner the women could be found in the kitchen, having a glass of wine and chatting.

Their daughters were in the living room in front of a giant TV and watching one of their favourite animations – Mulan.

Both girls were lying on the big couch, blankets tucked around them, enjoying the last bits of the feast Cristina and Angelica had whipped up in the form of pistachio ice cream.

The day's celebrations – first at school, then at home – left all four of them feeling borderline on exhaustion. Not to mention yesterday's enjoyed time at the carnival. So now the girls didn't even have the will to engage in their usual debate on whether Mulan should've gone to war, fallen in love with the Captain Shang (Beca adamantly protested said plot twist), etc. The only certain thing about the movie they agreed on was Mushu. The lovable dragon was the favorite character of both Beca and Aubrey. And his little quips were becoming more and more engraved in the lexicon of the house.

A little after 20:00 Cristina entered the room with Eli in tow and as always felt her heart melting. There they were – their little angels. Curled up together in a big couch, holding each other tightly. This form of comfort wasn't that uncommon with all the tension from the Posen divorce. Both Cristina and Angelica felt guilty that Bree and Beca had to be exposed to such harsh realities of life. But at the same time the women were glad that their daughters could always count on each other. Already now.

Angelica went on turning off the TV and lights, leaving the girls to sleep undisturbed. Cristina looked at the girls once more – Beca having coiled herself around Aubrey tightly, and Bree grasping the lapel of Beca's shirt with her face on girl's chest – she smiled and made her way up the stairs.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

Derek Mitchell prided himself of being a clever man. When Angelica Posen, his wife's best friend, managed to swivel the divorce case of that magnitude in her favor, Derek understood that his chances of getting off without detriment were nigh to zero.

Today was his daughter's eight birthday. And he was missing it. Again. His family was now in shambles. He had let the situation fester and now the tumor had to be removed. And as it seemed to be – he was the tumor.

Derek could honestly say he loved his daughter. But he couldn't be sure her feelings were of the same magnitude. And who was to blame if not himself? The absence results only in empty lives around you. Results in your own life being empty. He didn't know for how much longer he would be able to continue this semblance of a married life.


End file.
